Elliot and his new Fiance Mary
by Nyxy9
Summary: Dear Sir Elliot, Hello. Your father is out at the moment, so he wanted me to inform you personally that, how should I say? I am your new fiance. Elliot stared, mouth agape as he reread that one DAMNED line. Elliot/Oc. Rated T just to be safe. XD
1. Just another day to meet your fiance

**Author's Note: Hello~ Nyxy9 here and I just wanted to say that this was tough writing this story. (Starting from here you get a looong short story about me a drunk dude, and a bunch of hot teenage boys looking through my wardrobe -_-. Skip most of the Author's note if not wanting to read it.**** However I assure you, in the future the notes will be MUCH more important and less long.** I would have published sooner today but my dad had an 'Asian gathering' and lots of his friends came over, there was a drunk dude who came upstairs while I was making instant noodles (Another reason why this took long. I took a break from writing. I was hungry. Reviews isn't really my fuel. Food is.) and he was all like duh...and was quite dopey. Then he said 'Where's the bathroom?' and started walking towards my fiiing kitchen, but then he almost tripped on a rag and I'm all like 'O_O Are you okay Mr? (We soo have a toilet in the middle of the kitchen, and can I use your pee as soup?)' and then he said 'Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Hah. I am okay. Ha. Ha' and then I said 'O_O Mr, the bathroom is upstairs...turn left...and then you see **a door...and then a handle...and then you open the door and go inside and pee. (And get the f out my of house!)' And then he's all like '^_^ Okay. *starts walking groggily up the stairs then almost running into MY bedroom door and stumbled down the hall* and ****then he came down ever so slowly while I was hiding under the dining table with a phone in my hand and a nail filer. The precaution level against drunk old men for me is very high.**** And then I watched him go down the stairs (Almost tripping -_-) and farting the whole way down the 20 steps O_O** **Immediately after he was gone I sprinted from my 'ninja' hiding place**** and slammed the door he nicely left open with th****e blaring music**** and grabbed a can of deodorant and sprayed it until I started to choke. I read the instructions. I did not burn the house as it was sprayed quite close to my noodles -_-. Success! And then I found out the drunk parents teenage boys came in my room (where I was quietly and happily snuggled under a blanket with a bowl of warm noodles typing this very long Author's Note.). Then I quickly slammed the door on their faces and my disheveled room and quickly stashed my noodle bowl (which still had my beautiful warm noodles) in my large vanity drawer. However they soon came in later and started snooping. Bastards. They almost looked in my WARDROBE where I stashed everything a girl needs until I threw my heavy as math textbookS ****and kicked their faces in. Any way's if you review and tell me if you want more of my 'interesting' and cooky life, I will make a separate story about the life of Nyxy9 for you. That is if I am satisfied with the high number of reviews and requests for it _. **_Here's the important bits._ _I may not update fast as I take a long time to write a chapter and make it as long as possible. School is coming up on fiing Monday, and then after I'm 'settled' in with school I have BIG tests coming up. My impending doom is coming. Also I have a social life! You know, friends, family etc. And precious sleep ^_^.  
_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS, I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM THIS. PANDORA HEARTS IS OWNED BY JUN MOCHIZUKI. I ONLY OWN MY OCS. WAIT! FULL SUMMARY!

Elliot was not looking forward to meeting this 'Sheldon'. But his father just HAD to make him go meet him. The reason was 'We need new connections with the other houses. So become acquaintances with Lady Melody's son Sheldon'. He was not happy. Then he met Mary. His spirit decided to jump off a cliff after knowing the news. 'I am your new fiance.' That one stupid line in that stupid letter decided he would have a fiance. Fate seems to hate him. Elliot/Oc Mary. I will try to be funny. And mystery or suspense will be in the faraway chapters. Takes place before Pandora Hearts begins. Then a few time skips and then Elliot you-know-whats. Will try to make long and update fast.

Sorry for the long wait~ *Bows* Onwards! (This is intro so it is VERY short)

Intro~

Walking down the stairs leading to the foyer, Elliot's mind was completely set to just kick back and lay down in his room. Unfortunately, whoever plans fate didn't seem to like him as he had to go see Lady Melody's son. Let's just say that, to put it nicely, (it didn't seem very nice either way) that Lady Melody's son was a loser. And her exact words to his father was 'I beg of you, please make my son Sheldon be strong and handsome like your son...Elliot!' He was in the room at the time, admiring the dark rainclouds that seemed to know his mood when he saw Lady Melody's sky blue eyes sparkle with delight when she mentioned Elliot. Anyways, he was NOT looking forward to meet 'Sheldon' and was not planning to go along with her plan 'Influence him to be STRONG!'. His footman opened the door for him politely and handed him a sealed letter on an ornate, silver tray. Elliot sighed. He hoped that Lady Melody's son Sheldon had got some form of illness so he could stay home. Yes, he was being a jerk, but he didn't want to meet the loser Sheldon (Who would?). Taking the letter from his footman, he took the silver letter opener and sliced a cut on the letter. He didn't even care to 'Open it like a human.' as Leo put it (He probably meant to just peel the seal off and then read it. Yeah right.). Leo just HAD to stay here at the Nightray manor 'cleaning' Elliot's room. He stated simply that 'It was untidy.' And just left him standing there gaping. The bastard. He probably didn't want to go see the loser either. If he knew him as well as he thought he did, he would either be in the music room playing the grand piano or reading his damn books. Again. 'Master Elliot?' The footman asked, unsure whether or not he was going to read the small, opened letter he still had not yet read. Snapping out of his useless thoughts, 'What?' He snaps in quite the irritated-on-boy-period tone he often accidentally used sometimes, the footman replied simply, all the more used to his master's tone, 'You are going to be late for-'

'Who cares!' He snapped. Boy he was extra pissy today. His old footman merely sighed,

Late? Oh. Who cares? He casually took out the letter (and in quite neat handwriting, he mused.), he read:

_Dear Sir Elliot, (: May I call you Elliot? :)_

_Hello. Your father is out at the moment at Lady Melody's manor, he wanted me to inform you personally that, how should I say?_

_I am your new fiancé._

He stared, mouth agape and rereading that one DAMNED line.

_I am your new fiancé..._

_I am your new fiancé..._

_I am your new fiancé..._

He couldn't believe it. He has a fiancé...he has a fiancé...it was echoed into the depths of his muddled mind. His father left the mansion just so he didn't have to tell him that HE HAD A FIANCE. He had a fucking FIANCE! His mind blazed and burned with an angry fire. Whoever decided this...was gonna die, a slow, painful death. Trying to hold in his anger, a bit unsightly scowl appeared on Elliot as he grit his teeth together painfully. He glared menacingly at the bastard letter. Slowly, and disdainfully he read on:

_Your father told me quite a lot about you; (well the good things at least, the servants gossip quite a lot about you, and I believe they aren't true ^_^) and wished for an arranged marriage, hoping he could create a connection with my house 'Rainsworth',_

Smart and polite. Elliot Hopefully this wouldn't be a farce where a poor servant girl was actually writing this by an abusive and evil master. Classic. He hoped she's nice and not some angry snob. Elliot was completely oblivious as he just described himself. Elliot didn't REALLY mind if she wasn't something to look at. Maybe a little. God damn it, he did care. He REALLY didn't want to end up on a blind date with a bloated clapping seal.

_Oh yes and, I know the servants gossip about you because I was here just yesterday (I thought that since you were in your quarters all day long, that you wouldn't know I was there, so I decided to remind you.)_

Negative thoughts ran rampant around his head. _'...the bastard ditcher Leo...the bad weather...evil father...stalker FIANCE...'_ But who said he needed reminding? He was damn smart and top of his class (Well almost, he has too much his pride would hate to admit it.)! Polite? Screw that!

_I met your servant Leo yesterday, he seemed very polite and nice.I hope we can all get along. I suppose it would be great if I could get along romantically with you (considering most arranged marriage couples tend to turn to brothels and other unsavory things). And my big brother Sheldon...sadly you won't have to meet him today as he has fallen ill with...depression? He has stayed in his room the whole week doing who-knows-what._

His spirits soared only so high to the 1.5 metre unnamed and uncared for tree (Leo wanted to name it 'Twig' because it barely had any leaves and because he felt sad for it) he wouldn't have to meet the loser. (Sadly, he has a fiancé he never met, so his spirits soar only so high.) Fist pumping weakly to the air he read on.

_One more thing. Your father personally requested my mother Lady Melody to leave me in your care for about 1 month? Maybe even two? It depends on how well you can take care of me though. I will be staying in your manor starting today at around 3:00pm. Please take care of me well._

Shit. He looked at his watch. Shit. It was footman sweat dropped as he saw Elliot's face fall in depression and anger as Elliot's spirit fell off the cliff into insanity and rage.

'FATHER!' He yelled. Stomping angrily on the ground like a child,

Sincerely,

Your new fiancé,

Marie-Anne Rainsworth.

P.S Please call me Mary. And I hope I didn't offend you, and I hope I didn't sound too formal or like as if you're my best friend. ^_^ Please take care of me well.

He was doomed.

**Enjoy? I hope so. I am really sorry for the long Author's note. I just had to write that. Too funny XD. Remember, want more funny moments, review and tell me! I accept anonymous reviews ****and criticism (But be kind please. We are all friends here!). But spammers are NOT welcome. I hope you enjoyed this very small intro. In all truth, I haven't even started chappy 1 -_-. I also have a assignment to do so...  
**

Thank you so much for reading ^_^.


	2. Not awkward at all

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you to people who reviewed! I needa rush this note as I have to sleep soon! School is tomorrow**. **Dammit. I wanna write alot more for this chappy, but i also wanted to get this chapter up by today since i left you with such a midget intro. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS; I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM THIS. PANDORA HEARTS IS OWNED BY JUN MOCHIZUKI. I ONLY OWN MY OCS.**

Mary was worried as shit. Would this 'Elliot' be as the rumours described? An angry, hot-headed, hottie scowling, short little snob? First thoughts are great, she mused. Elliot's servant Leo was pretty nice. He seemed like he balanced out Elliot's 'charming' personality with his happy and optimistic one. She pouted, she really wanted a personal servant, and instead she was stuck with a snobby fox. She turned her head to the left to see a white fox growl at her. They had quite the delightful relationship Mary and Reynard had. It was quite lovely really, the mad 'little' fox (And by little, Mary meant big enough to be a scarf on her shoulders, like she said, delightful relationship.) didn't grovel even if she dumped a bucket of ice water over his arrogant head (Reynard happily paid divine retribution the next day by shredding all her corsets, and ransacking her vanity drawers then leaving her jewellery in the mud.) But maybe that wasn't so smart because he was an arctic fox. The cold had no effect. So the next day she poured boiling hot water over his obnoxious head (Mary ended her day with getting attacked by a mad fox and falling down a five metre well.)She didn't even know why she kept Reynard, maybe because she trusted her weird brother. His words. 'Get a wolf! They are cool, you should get a boy!' She had no idea why she trusted him, maybe because she was six at the time. Mother wouldn't let them get a wolf, so instead she got a cranky Arctic fox. Sheldon wanted the damn wolf; he said it would prove his 'manliness'. Men. Then she 'had' Sunny. The night-coloured, stray, fat cat sat on top of the carriage roof, occasionally peeking her head in the window. The cat started following her after she fed it a cookie, after that around her house mishaps kept happening. Mother believed that the cat belonged to the devil, but really it was the groundskeeper who had a phobia of cats trying to get rid of her. The two lazy as hell animals Mary owned did not cease her loneliness as they were not the best social-butterflies. An arrogant, arctic fox and a stupid cat that brings misfortune, they make the perfect pets. She sighed, thinking of her unfortunate memories. She had briefly seen Elliot when they were children, she couldn't quite remember his features though. But she did remember seeing Mother with a VERY mischievous grin on her face while looking back and forth between the two children. Damn her. Mother had said Elliot was really 'Something to look at'. She hoped she wasn't turning shallow enough to stoop so low as to only think about a person's appearance. Truthfully, if she DID end up living with an angry, little snapper that looked like a naked mole rat (Oh god how much they scared her.), she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Sunny climbed through the window and sat on her lap. She was so heavy. She couldn't move her legs at all. Frowning unhappily, she stroked the black cat with her pale, small hand. She boredly looking at her long, purple nails. Sunny merely stared at her with unblinking amber coloured eyes. The damn cat was creepy. She pulled the large cat off her lap and beholded the sight which was to be the scenery of her impending doom. The Nightray manor looked quite exquisite as she looked through the carriage window. She sighed yet again. When Mary found out that her mother had set her up with a blind date that would last forever she mentally stabbed herself for forgetting her mother's words and her own.

'When your older darling, I will give you the BEST husband ever!'

'Really? I hope he's a nice person!'

'Yea! I hope so too...ehehe.' Her mother had already picked out her fiancé when she was only SIX.

Thanks to my strangely sometimes warped personality apparently, my mother didn't trust me to find a fiancé of my own who was 'normal' as she put it. Just damn her to hell.

She stepped out of the carriage and breathed in fresh air. Reynard hoping for a free ride jumped on her shoulders, she just shoved him off, but he was attached to her clothes with those bastard claws of his. Now she had a small rip on her dress. Just dandy. For a first impression, she didn't want to wear anything too gaudy or too plain. But her mother insisted and persisted until she wore a Lolita style dress. After looking at herself in the mirror, Mary immediately clawed off the awful poofy dress. Their mornings were wonderful at times. Mother-daughter time was not fun. She went over to a nearby pond and looked at her reflection. She was wearing a simple but not plain, purple dress with a black corset. The sleeves of the dress ending at her elbows had small black lace decorating the sleeves. The dress reached to her ankles, where black-lace up heels resided comfortably on her feet. Her hair was black, curly and reached to just below her not-too-large breasts. On her neck was a black chocker with the Rainsworth crest displayed proudly. Now the facials. Staring at her face, Mary certainly did not look related to the Rainsworths. Her lips were slightly a rosy colour, her hazelnut shaped eyes were coloured a luminous blue with a slight green which seemed to resemble the colour of the ocean. Her pale skin glowed from the setting sun. Lowering her long lashes, she stared at her warped reflection. Hmm. Would he be a nice person? She was puzzled as to why her Mother paired her up with the boy in the first place. She raised a pale hand on the albino fox's head which was met with no hostility, she smiled. She was ready to meet this 'handsome scowling, hot-blooded little snob'.

After reaching the large and majestic double doors of the estate, she swallowed a lump of uneasy feelings and felt it hit her stomach rock bottom. The butterflies that flittered freely in her gut soon turned into a plague of moths. Her brain tried thinking of positive things out of this, however they turned to verbal abuse seconds later. He could be like one of the twelve angry men waiting for her to ride the boat to hell. He could be heartless and abuse her. He could be a perverted boy who liked to grope 'things'. He could, he could- Her thoughts were soon cut off as the footman opened the door for her. Followed closely behind was her bagman and more bags. As well as Sunny who was content with sniffing her new home. Reynard on the other hand had jumped off her shoulders earlier and started to try and make Mary trip. He must be bored. Soon, Leo came down the foyer stairs with a boy around her age with sandy, beige coloured hair. He must be Elliot. He was stiff and rigid, and like a plank. He soon stood in front of me. His pretty blue eyes looking Mary up and down, judging her. She did the same, he had callused hands, and they were callused from a piano. He must be good at the piano then. He was just a few inches taller than her. Just. He was indeed quite handsome as mother said; she wouldn't use the icky word 'hottie' though. Maids these days. They just love to gossip about their 'hottie' masters. 'You must be Mary.' He said, bowing slightly.

'Yep. That's me. So that means your Elliot. Nice to meet you Elliot.' Mary said, curtsying slightly.

Well this is awkward.

Elliot simply fake smiled. His mouth expression did not match the storm in his eyes.

'Hi Leo.' Mary said, smiling.

'Hello Marie.' Leo said, smiling back. He was still the same. Same messy hair. Same abnormally large glasses. Same charming smile. Leo decided that he liked her name Marie better than Mary. He was a nice guy. Sunny loves Leo and soon came trotting over like a queen and started rubbing against his leg. She never does that to Mary. Man, she was a loner. She met Leo at the library just yesterday and ended up being her tour guide as Elliot was busy 'Sleeping the day away.' as Leo stated. They got along well. Her first impression on Leo was good, now time to force the real side of Elliot Nightray out. Fun. Let's see if he really is the angry little boy.

Silence stuck to them like shadows as they awkwardly walked to the library. Mary walked next to her...new fiancé and Leo. The word was so funny. Small talk Mary was not a big fan of as it usually made the situation so awkward that she felt like running away. Yep. Her new life at the manor was gonna be fun. 'So your my new...fiancé?' Elliot said, as if trying out the word on his tongue. 'Yep. The one and only (Hopefully.). So...what do you like better, cats or dogs?' Mary tried hard with the small talk. For her it was not working. 'Err...dogs! Cats are...cats and dogs are just better? The Nightray household is mainly more of a dog family so...yeah.' Elliot said, boy, this was just so awkward. The atmosphere was so wrong. Mary saw him clench his fist tightly, as well as him looking at Sunny with loving eyes. Heh. Cat person. Ting! One thing she liked. Arriving at the darkly lit library, her eyes scanned the many bookcases and aisles. She would have many good memories here. Ting! One thing she like about the house: Expansive library. They all sat on a couch close to the fireplace. Elliot on the couch directly across from her and with Leo next to him. Did they have to make it like an interrogation? Sunny curled on Leo's lap...Reynard , like the 'king' he is was sitting on the highest shelf and literally looking down on us, Elliot especially. Oh dear. The stay at the mansion could be enjoyable. Maybe.

**There the story is! More coming at a POSSIBLY much later date. If you encourage me with reviews and I survive school then i will update faster! Thanks!**


	3. Angry and Awkward

**Author's note: *Bow* I am dearly sorry for the rushed and still short chapter. I had to finish my SOSE assignment and I could not focus on it at all. I am gonna fail. The thought of leaving all yous on such a horrendous chappy kept nagging at me to stop and write this chapter. School was pretty crap though -_-. This chapter will be Elliot's point of view right after he read the letter. Hopefully it will be funny and hopefully I will get reviews and/or more subscribers. Thank ya to, XKey of the AbyssX, Crepe and Macaron and Zeada thank you for being my first three reviewers! You all got hush-hush info on Mary and stuff but the other readers didn't~ If your nice and review, I will give you VERY interesting spoilers (If I'm in a good mood). And I'm sooo happy! I just figured what the hell traffic stats were and I just found out that I have 107 hits and 63 visitors for my story! I did a little dance and everything! But come on~ 3 reviews but 107 hits and 63 visitors? Those visitors and hits could turn into reviews! It's like a writer's money! But I do appreciate that you read my story. It means a lot. Thank you~ **

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS; I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM THIS. PANDORA HEARTS IS OWNED BY JUN MOCHIZUKI. I ONLY OWN MY OCS.

Immediately dropping the letter, Elliot sprinted up the steps and ran to his room, slamming the door open, Leo looked up from the book he was reading. 'What's up Elliot?'

'What's up? WHAT'S UP? You knew I had a fucking fiancé and didn't even TELL me?' Elliot screamed, 30 minutes to prepare for his new fiancé...a small 30 minutes of freedom until he had to face his fiancé for a whole month...FUCK!

'Calm down Elliot...this much negative energy could really make you have bad skin. If you get a huge pimple on your first meeting with your fiancé it's your fault. Stop yelling and start preparing as you now have...' Leo looked at the clock, '27 minutes left. I suggest putting on something nice and freshening your breath, as it smells...dandy?' just fuck you Leo.

'YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!'

He sounded like as if this was a daily thing and didn't even care to tell him that he had a fiancé. Damn it. Sprinting to the bathroom, Elliot could hear Leo chuckling on the bed. Just damn him to hell.

Pacing in his room, Elliot made a quick mental note to be polite and control his never ending anger. Leo was busy assembling a room for this 'Mary' so he had no one to rant to. So in his stead, Elliot turned and faced the lamp. 'Why do I have a fiancé? I could have picked a perfectly fine girlfriend if I had the choice! Fucking hell! Someone could have told me at least!'

The in-animate lamp just sat there. Sitting there with no worries at all, Elliot wished to be that lamp right now. Not like it had a fiancé it never met or anything. He was going insane. In frustration, Elliot yelled into his fluffy, white pillow. Nothing helped to calm the angry boy down. Elliot made yet another mental note to not curse around his fiancé. Leo came strolling in, he sat on Elliot's bed and just picked up his book. Just DAMN him.

A few minutes of thinking and pondering, Elliot just lay awkwardly on the bed. Rolling over onto his back, he sighed.

'You know Elliot, Marie is pretty.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Marie is really pretty. And she's nice too, and also she was really worried about the whole 'I have a fiancé!' thing. She was thinking a lot about this too. So you don't need to worry,' Leo said, patting Elliot's head. 'It's not like she will bite your head off after seeing the 'charming' you.'

Thanks Leo. Rolling his eyes, he said nothing, simply thinking. Well she must be pretty. And she's nice too. But the nagging feeling deep inside of him felt like something was wrong. 'Elliot, she's here!' Leo said, scrambling to clean himself up. (It wouldn't do much considering his hair will forever be a rat's nest.) Oh shit. She's here. Oh shit. The once dim fire in his mind blazed yet again.

Walking down the stairs ever so slowly, Elliot stepped down from the foyer stairs. He felt so stiff, he felt as if he was a statue. Standing in front of his new fiancé, he observed her. She was quite pretty as Leo said. Long, black and curly hair reaching to her not too oversized chest (Elliot was a man. He should be able to judge his fiancé and look at her that way sometimes, right?), ocean coloured eyes, a nice figure (Oh god. Elliot was a perv. He was only 16. He should ask Leo for help on how to stop perving. Or maybe even Ernest. He's quite pervy though.), pale skin and a nice smile. She's really pretty.

'You must be Mary.' He said, bowing slightly.

'Yep. That's me. So that means your Elliot. Nice to meet you Elliot.' Mary said, curtsying slightly.

Oh god.

Elliot could do without the volcano that spurted angry rivers of lava.

'Hi Leo.' Mary said, smiling.

'Hello Marie.' Leo said, smiling back.

So casual. Why did he have to stay in his room all day? Then he could have passed the very awkward stage and just start acting oh-so-very casual as the two. Leo SAID that she was nice. She seemed polite enough in her letter. Hopefully she won't be a bitch.

Walking to the library had never been so awkward in Elliot's life. What should he say? The fox that Mary owned was following them, but then every few moments, Elliot would catch the fox 'glaring' at him. He glared back. The cat...Elliot smiled a little. Oh how much he loved cats. He didn't get why everyone in his family preferred dogs. It was rubbing against Leo's leg; Elliot hoped he could play with it later. Maybe small talk was okay? It's better than this silence right? Leo was currently focusing on 'So your my new...fiancé?' Elliot said, he didn't like saying that word

. 'Yep. The one and only. So...what do you like better, cats or dogs?'

Awkward level up!

'Err...dogs! Cats are...cats and dogs are just better? The Nightray household is mainly more of a dog family so...yeah.'

Elliot hated this. He did not want a fiancé. He did not want a fiancé. This situation he did not want. Elliot clenched his fist slightly, don't lose it, don't curse, be polite, make a good impression as she will be living here for a month...or two. Damn it.

Arriving at the familiar library Elliot and Leo sat on the couch closest to the fireplace while Mary sat on the couch in front of them.

Silence was their friend as it floated in the room.

Elliot was thinking about what to say, Leo was petting the cat, Mary was fiddling, and the stupid fox sat on a shelf glaring down at them. More specifically Elliot. He glared back, he would have fun memories with the fox.

'You know Elliot...you don't have to be so...um...withdrawn? I will be living here for a month so isn't it best to get used to each other than to put up false impressions of each other?' Mary's voice killed the silent ghost.

Everything seemed to pause. Elliot snapped. The mental fire soon turned into a fiery pit of doom.

His composure burned to ashes.

The volcano soon erupted and floods of lava flowed, in his mind, it was hell.

Time started to flow again.

'WHY DO I HAVE A FIANCE? I COULD HAVE PICKED MY OWN! F-'

He was cut off as Leo thwacked him on the head. 'Elliot! It's not right to curse! You should know better then to act this way in front of a lady!' Leo scolded. 'Ernest needs you as well. He's waiting outside the library.'

Elliot soon stormed out of the library. He sulked silently, It was not right that he exploded in front of a lady. Especially his fiancé. He groaned, quickly he located Ernest, his mop of blonde hair bobbed as he came down the hallway to him.

'Hey little Elli~'

'Don't call me that.'

'Okay. Hey little Elli~'

Elliot just sighed. 'What do you want?'

'I was wondering how it was with your fiancé, I saw her yesterday, she was really cute aye?' Ernest grinned madly.

'Oh yeah, I saw you in the foyer, you were perving on your fiancé weren't you? Hehe, your growing to be a man little Elli!' He said in a hushed tone.

Elliot only grimaced as he was caught perving. Why...?

'So...how do you stop?'

'What?'

'How do you stop perving...?'

A fit of laughter soon followed as his brother slapped him on the back, 'Who cares! You're a man now!'

Elliot slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes.

'Enjoy your new fiancé Elli~'

Oh god. Rolling his eyes yet again, he made his way back to the library.

After entering, he saw Mary reading a book 'Black Butler' and Leo was reading 'How to train your Dragon' Weirdo. Well, this day was something Elliot wished he could redo. He hoped that it will not be like this the next time they talk. He sighed, and sat next Leo.

**I would have wrote more, but I was impatient to start the next few chapters. Reviews PLEASE. Thank you anyway for reading. Hopefully next chapter comes a bit after this chap is up. Hopefully.**


End file.
